Crows Nest
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: OverHaul siempre fue reacio a su casta por su papel de líder, pero no puede negar al destino no importa cuánto luche para lograrlo. [Alfa!OC x Omega!Chisaki Kai] [Omegaverse][MPREG].


**Pareja:** OC x Chisaki Kai

 **Disclaimer:** El manga de Boku no hero academia no me pertenece. Este fic fue escrito antes de saber que el "padre" de Chisaki estaba en ese estado por su culpa además aquí si le importan, al menos estratégicamente, sus subordinados.

 **Advertencias:** Rape

* * *

 **Crows Nest**

Ahora que su padre estaba enfermo le correspondía a el ser líder que guiara a la organización de los Ocho preceptos de la muerte al triunfo, muchos se sorprendieron al presentarse como el nuevo líder no los culpaba nunca lo vieron al lado del antiguo líder y menos participar en alguna misión, la razón de su ausencia era muy simple: él era un omega. Para un yakuza de casta alfa tener un hijo omega era una gran deshonra quizás hubiera tenido más hijos hasta tener al perfecto alfa que tanto deseaba, pero para su desgracia su esposa, su destino, había muerto en el parto una tragedia que logro matar la poca bondad que había en su corazón; la otra opción era conseguir una nueva esposa como yakuza podía tener a todas las omegas que deseara, pero era un hombre tradicional y el respetaría su luto.

Kai fue criado por betas que lo trataban con delicadeza por la idea de la fragilidad de los omegas, nunca veía a su padre salvo en su cumpleaños solo que no era para celebrarlo ambos iban a la tumba de su madre. No sentía tristeza por la ausencia de la mujer nunca la conoció tampoco vio fotos de ella, además su padre solía decirle ella quizás murió al saber que su primogénito era un omega esas palabras no lograban florecer algún sentimiento. Cuando llego su primer celo tenia quince años y se le dio supresores tan potentes que el celo duro menos de dos horas, el médico le indico que tomaría supresores de por vida nadie a parte de sus cuidadores debe saber de su casta; tomar fármacos de forma continua tendría efectos secundarios el más importante para él fue que su cuerpo poseería poca musculatura a pesar que el hiciera ejercicio, ya no luciría un cuerpo fornido como su padre, y el efecto que menos le importa fue terminaría estéril eso no era un problema el no deseaba tener hijos.

Su nombramiento como líder fue repentino incluso para Kai pero no había otra opción, la mano derecha de su padre, Chronostasis, tenía la esperanza que el fuera tan buen líder como su predecesor. Cuando asumió el cargo la organización no pasaba por un buen momento el nuevo héroe All Might era tan fuerte que con solo su presencia el índice de criminalidad bajo de forma drástica ya nadie quería ir a una misión por temor a cruzarse con el héroe número uno.

Chronostasis toco la puerta de la oficina sacando de sus pensamientos a Kai, el dio su permiso para que entrara.

—Buenas tardes, señor.

—Buenas tardes —respondió sin ganas—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Vengo a informar que la misión en Kyoto fallo y arrestaron a nuestros hombres.

Gruño al escuchar el fracaso de sus hombres, entre los yakuzas era mejor la muerte que el fracaso.

—¿Quién los derroto?

—All Might. —retrocedió un poco sabía que el líder a pesar de ser omega poseía un quirk mortal.

—Después de tantos fracasos ellos me verán como un mal líder y tratarán de tomar el poder.

Se recostó en su asiento y miro el techo de la oficina, ser líder en la época donde los héroes se fortalecían no era fácil ahora luchaba para mantener a sus hombres, su autoridad y su territorio. Sintió una punzada en su frente, sus dedos masajearon la zona adolorida.

—Señor —lo llamo Chronostasis—. Le pido que descanse esta noche. Ya perdimos a su padre no podemos perderlo a usted.

Iba responder a su subordinado por poner en duda su fortaleza, pero otra punzada se lo impidió-

—Está bien, descansare.

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

Él vivía en un departamento penthouse en el centro de la ciudad, la única persona que vivía ahora ahí era solo el antes eran su padre, él y aquellas personas que cuidaban de el cuándo era un niño, pero cuando asumió el cargo el mando a ejecutar a sus cuidadores no creía que guardarían el secreto de su casta y su padre enfermo fue llevado a una casa tradicional para protegerlo de posibles ataques. Durmió lo suficiente para que ese dolor disminuyera vio por la ventana que ya era de noche, no tenía ningún mensaje en el celular así que no ocurrió ningún incidente en su ausencia.

Preparo un como de té, se recostó en el sillón de cuero negro y encendió el televisor no había nada interesante así que apago el aparto, volteo a ver la ciudad él nunca pudo salir del departamento se lo habían prohibido su vida transcurría dentro de aquel lugar solo cuando ocupó el puesto de líder pudo salir. Chronostasis le pidió descansar y relajarse, salir a una caminata por la ciudad era una forma de relajarse. Las calles de la ciudad eran movidas, los restaurantes elegantes estaban repletos y las piletas de agua tenían luces llamativas que le daban vida al centro de ciudad; a esas horas de horas de la noche las personas vivían el momento iban a fiestas, conciertos o pasar una velada romántica, Kai se sintió un poco abrumado al estar rodeado de tantas personas sus aromas combinados podía olerlos a pesar de usar su mascarilla negra, ese aroma era muy distinto al de sus subordinados alfas ellos lo obedecían aunque no les gustara.

Sintió una brisa fría en su rostro. "Que sensación tan agradable" pensó.

Por un momento pudo olvidar loa problemas en la organización, siguió caminado para alejarse del tumulto de gente giro por algunas calles y termino en un pequeño parque vio algunas bancas y decidió sentarse en una que estaba cerca a los juegos para niños.

"Si hubiera nacido alfa, padre me hubiera llevado a lugares como este"

Por un momento imagino un día soleado con su padre empujándolo en el columpio, su madre se acercaba a ellos con una sombrilla que cubría su rostro para decirles que la merienda estaba lista, el bajo del columpio y tomo la mano de la mujer quien le sonreía, los tres caminaron hacia el picnic que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Oye ¿Estas bien? —le toco el hombro y volteo sobresaltado a ver al desconocido— Tranquilo amigo.

No podía creer que alguien había logrado acercarse hasta lograr tocarlo. No le gustaba que lo tocaran mucho menos los desconocidos. Aquel sujeto tenia puesto una capucha que cubría parte de su rostro lo único que se podía ver claramente era un cuerno que chocaba con el borde afelpado de la capucha. Olio el aroma del desconocido y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, ese aroma era el de un alfa.

—Me alegra saber que no me equivoque —hablo entrecortado el alfa—. Seguí tu aroma hasta aquí.

Un calor abrazador se dispersó por su cuerpo era tan doloroso como placentero, podía sentir el ritmo de su respiración acelerarse a tal punto que era dificultoso respirar a través de su mascarilla negra.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a pesar de que su instinto le pedía quedarse con aquel hombre "Debo salir de aquí"

Aquel sujeto lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo bruscamente hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —gruño— Eres mi destino.

Destino. Jamás creyó que encontraría a su destino, el pertenecía al bajo mundo no había tiempo para pensar en compañeros destinados. Los únicos destinados que conocía eran sus padres y ellos no tuvieron un final feliz.

—Aléjate de mí bastardo.

Él no iba a ser el omega de aquel sujeto, él es el líder los Ocho preceptos de la muerte, él es OverHaul poseedor de un quirk poderosos y se lo demostraría a ese alfa. Coloco su mano libre en el rostro del sujeto y activo su quirk, pero no pasó nada.

"¿Qué?"

—¿Sorprendido? —quito la mano de Kai de su rostro— Mi quirk 'Rebobinar' te regreso a un estado donde no tienes quirk.

El pánico comenzó apoderarse de él, su quirk era su fuerza nadie poseía un poder tan peligroso como el suyo, forcejeo tratando de liberarse, pero fue inútil un alfa siempre que más fuerte que un omega.

—Deberías estar feliz has encontrado a tu destino.

—No te necesito, imbécil.

—Escuchar eso me entristece, es una lástima que tu cuerpo no me rechace.

Metió una mano en el jean de Kai, él se estremeció al sentir los dedos del alfa tocando su trasero de una lasciva.

—Detente. —susurro.

—No puedo creer lo mojado que estas.

Aprovecho la distracción del alfa para llegar al bolsillo de su jean donde estaba su celular, al diablo el orgullo llamaría a Chronostasis solo debía presionar una tecla su subordinado era su número de emergencia y esto era una maldita emergencia.

"Ya casi lo logro" saco el celular del bolsillo.

—No haría eso si fuese tu —le quito el celular y lo guardo en su abrigo—. Este es un momento solo para los dos.

Quería tomar y marcar al omega pero estaba lejos su casa y un espectáculo en el parque no era algo que otras personas pudieran ignorar, entonces vio aquel juego con forma de cúpula donde los niños se escondían; tomo a su omega y lo cargo en su hombro no dejaba de golpearlo para que lo soltara su persistencia le pareció adorable, ambos ingresaron en aquel juego y sin ninguna delicadeza dejo caer Kai al suelo, el gruño adolorido por el impacto cuando trato de levantarse sintió las manos del alfa en su pecho ejerciendo fuerza para que siguiera recostado con la otra mano comenzó acariciar su abdomen por debajo de camiseta, el rose de la mano en su piel se sentía tan bien quería que lo tocara más, quería sentirlo dentro suyo.

—Alfa, alfa. —gimió—. Te necesito, te necesito.

Esa era la voz de un omega que sucumbió a su instinto, el de ser tomado por su alfa destinado. Dejo de retenerlo sabía que ahora todo fluiría como la naturaleza lo mandaba, se deshizo de la ropa y aprecio la vista su omega tenía un cuerpo precioso y tonificado comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y jugo a morderlo lo que hizo gemir al omega, vio que se cubría la boca con ambas manos tenía una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos quizás no creía que esos sonidos lascivos provenían de él. Kai vio al alfa bajarse el jean y mostraba una gran erección debajo de la ropa interior.

—Te daré lo que deseas, omega.

El alfa bajo su ropa interior y se puso entre las piernas de Kai con una mano lo masturbaba y con la otra dilataba la entrada, aun no lo había penetrado y el volumen de los gemidos del omega aumentaba. Cuando la entrada estaba dilatada de un solo movimiento su pene entro en el cuerpo del omega que en respuesta arqueo la espalda.

"Mierda esto duele"

—Eres tan apretado.

Comenzó a penetrarlo rápido y con fuerza dejo de masturbarlo para sujetarlo de las caderas para profundizar en las estocadas. Kai sentía el miembro palpitante del alfa en su interior era tan doloroso como placentero, no pida creer que por años había negado sus ciclos de calor solo por no revelar su casta y evitar ser impregnando.

Impregnando. Esa palabra retumbo en su mente y lo devolvió a la realidad encima suyo estaba un alfa, un completo desconocido en el climax del celo.

—Sácalo… —susurro.

—Ya voy acabar.

—¡Sácalo, hijo de puta!

El alfa gruño y eyaculo dentro de Kai, el gimió por la sensación de ser llenado con la semilla de su pareja.

—Mi precioso omega —se acercó al rostro de su destino—. Estaremos unidos por—

Antes que pudiera terminar la oración Kai puso su mano sobre el rostro del alfa y la otra en el cuello a nivel de la carótida entonces activo su quirk; fue cuestión de segundo en que la parte del cuello y cabeza fue borrada, debía agradecerle por haberle dado una muerte rápida aún quedaba el resto del cuerpo no dejaría que nada de aquel hombre en este mundo.

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas lo que era una verdadera molestia para alguien que desea seguir durmiendo; escucho la puerta abrirse y se incorpora en la cama sus sentidos estaban en alertas después de lo que ocurrió en la noche.

—Buenos días, jefe. —se acercó a la cama y dejo en la mesa de noche un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

—Chronostasis.

—He informado a los demás que hoy usted no estará disponible.

—Vigílalos. —tomo la pastilla en una mano.

—Señor, sé no me concierne —Kai lo miro fijamente—, pero creo que es conveniente tener un sucesor.

—¿Qué?

—Usted es el último en la línea de sangre, los Ocho preceptos de la muerte es una organización que siempre seguirá a su familia.

No había pensado en un heredero siempre se concentró en el presente, pero no pensó que pasaría con la organización después de que el muriera, llevar en su vientre a un bebé hacia que sintiera nauseas.

—Puede que no ocurra una fecundación después de todo había una probabilidad de que sea estéril.

—Como usted menciona es solo una probabilidad.

Imaginarse dando a luz y amamantando a un bebé lo estremeció, su cuerpo ya había sido suficiente maltratado como para pasar por un embrazo, en lo personal a él no le importaban los vínculos de sangre ya vería quien sería el siguiente líder.

—Un niño nunca ha estado entre mis planes seria solo un estorbo. —abrió la envoltura de la pastilla.

—Señor, piense en ese probable niño como algo beneficio para usted.

—¿Cómo un mocoso puede ser beneficioso?

Antes de tomar la pastilla recordó el quirk del alfa era rebobinar algo hasta dejarlo en un estado especifico, cada niño tenía una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento de heredar uno de los quirk de los progenitores, su hijo podía tener aquel quirk y con ese poder podía curar la enfermedad de su padre, una enfermedad que lo había dejado postrado en una cama con un equipo de soporte vital, además ese quirk seria de ayuda en combate los héroes no podrían contra sus hombres que seguirían luchando porque siempre recuperarían sus fuerza y podría quitarles su quirk a los héroes.

—¿Señor? —lo llamo Chronostasis al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—He analizado las ventajas de tener a este niño.

—Entonces…

—Lo conservare —dejo la pastilla en la mesa de noche, tomo el vaso con agua y lo bebió—. También hay una probabilidad de que herede mi quirk.

—Eso sería algo magnifico.

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

Nueve meses después una enfermera le entrega un pequeño bulto donde descansaba una bebé recién nacida, luego se retiró para darle pase a Chronostasis.

—Es una niña saludable, señor.

—Se parece a él.

Era mejor que tuviera la apariencia de aquel alfa así nadie podría pensar que esa niña era su hija.

—¿Ya eligió un nombre, señor?

Trato de llamar la atención de su jefe al ver como observaba a la niña que poseía un pequeño cuerpo en la frente.

—Su nombre será Eri.

* * *

Según el traductor de google el kanji de Eri (壊 理) significa destrucción.

 **Gracias por leer!** :3


End file.
